


Lovestream

by Scarlet_Curls



Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this out of spite, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, Youtuber AU, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Curls/pseuds/Scarlet_Curls
Summary: Ren and Nora insist they're just childhood friends, but things become really complicated when their subscribers decide to play matchmaker. The last thing they want is a Truth or Dare livestream, but that one request floods social media.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lovestream

**Twitter**

_PinkValkyrieFan: Truth or Dare livestream!_

_dijaunemustard: HELL YES!111!1!11!_

_slothbooper: if you guys did T or D i'd die happyyyyy :DDDDD_

_IwillmarryLieRen: do it do it do IT DO IT DO IT I HAVE ALL THE DARES_

_lilbunnyfoofoo: i'd like to see truth or dare_

_BoomerYang: YAS GURL_

**YouTube**

_ReNoRa iS LiFe: love the vid can we hav truth or dare plz?_

_YangIsBangin': TRUTH OR DARE WOULD BE AWESOME_

_Pennyless Polendina: I too think Truth or Dare would be a wonderful first livestream :)_

_shatteredmoon76: u guys r so cute ur my otp_

_Things are looking Grimm: HOW ARE YOU GUYS NOT TOGETHER-TOGETHER?!_

_Remwhat Now?: Truth + Dare = Lovestream 3 3 3_

**Tumblr**

_gogopowercouple asks: Can we have a Truth or Dare livestream please?_

_flourpower: We're considering it._

_Anonymous asks: we can haz truth or dare livestream?_

_lightningbug: maybee u can haz ;)_

_sniffthedaisies asks: I'd really enjoy a Truth or Dare livestream :)_

_flourpower: Haha not sure if I would…_

_Anonymous asks: Would you and Ren kiss in the livestream if dared?_

_lightningbug: I guess I wouldn't mind… if he's okay with it… heh heh…_

_Anonymous asks: Nora said she'd kiss you if someone dared her to._

_flourpower: I know. I follow her blog ;)_

That was all they had seen for a week. The same request over and over. Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare. Truth or freaking Dare!

But the people had spoken. This one request drowned out every other suggestion. No one wanted to see them play video games or do a cooking stream or reactions or challenges or anything else. They wanted Ren and Nora to be completely at the mercy of their fanbase, who insisted that they were in love.

Honestly, Nora felt as if it were her fault. She could never be discreet with her feelings, and they had picked up on all the hints. Blushes, smiles, dreamy gazes, boops, enthusiastic hugs, flustered denials, and all the cute things she'd say to him. How did he even miss it all when their fanbase knew, and rubbed it in his face? What she didn't understand was how they insisted he was also in love with her. Yes, they kept doing romantic dance duets on his channel, but they always received the most views. Ren would be a fool to not deliver what the people wanted. And who else was he supposed to give those heart-shaped chocolates to? Not like he had a romantic partner, and the audience really wanted Valentine recipes on the Flour Power YouTube channel. And yet people insisted that they either were dating, should be dating, or a small-but-vocal subset of people blamed Ren for being a closet gay who kept "leading her on." They were the worst.

Ren and Nora were just characters to them, whom they could pair up as they pleased. After Yang dared her to read some dirty (and poorly written) fanfiction, she couldn't shake off the thought of their image being used for someone else's fantasy, though later Blake sent her some rather sweet ones, and no one but her (and maybe Zwei) knew how much she wished those stories would come true.

It was strange actually, that this predicament they were in mirrored a popular fanfiction trope. Two people who may (or may not) have major romantic tension play Truth or Dare. They're asked a bunch of awkward questions by their friends, and then dared to kiss. Yes, it was all sweet and fun on the page, but real life rarely ever panned out that perfectly. People's insistence that they were in love had already had a poor effect on their friendship. It forced Nora to feel deeply uncomfortable with her feelings, so she exerted all this energy to bury them away. No more experimental flirting just to see if maybe it could work. He hadn't covered a duet dance in a while because they both were flooded with invasive questions afterwards. Ren, being the incredibly private person he was, had moments where he'd disappear from social media for a few days because it gave him anxiety. They both still had many things they never told their fanbase, mainly about the tragic fire that took both their families away, leaving them only with each other. She wasn't sure if they would ever share it, because it would probably get turned into another fanfiction romance trope, and she wasn't ready to give her fans ownership of that information to do with as they pleased.

She only hoped that at the end of this livestream, she satisfied her fanbase enough to shut them up for a while and still had a normal relationship with her best friend. Though a part of her still yearned for something more.

Ren sat on the couch beside her after setting up the camera. "We're ready to go soon." Nora nodded, paling as the chat flew by.

_I've been wanting this for soooooo long!_

_IMMA DARE THEM TO KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE_

_there's no escaping the shippers now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_guys we need to respect their friendship please stop_

_WE SHALL NEVER STOP! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_

No way this could turn into anything other than a disaster.

"What is happening in the chat?" asked Ren.

"Mostly just people being hyped," Nora replied.

He nodded and checked his watch. "One minute."

Nora balled her hands into fists. "I'm nervous."

"We can skip the really uncomfortable ones."

That reminder did little to relax her. "I know."

It began.

They waved at the camera in unison. "Hey sloths!"

"Can you hear us alright?" Nora asked.

_yep_

_Yeeeeeeeeee_

_I'M SO PUMPED_

"Great! Now, as you know, Ren and I are playing Truth or Dare with you guys, and we've come up with some rules for today's livestream."

"Nothing dangerous," said Ren.

"Nothing that breaks the terms of service," Nora followed."

"And nothing malicious."

"Other than that," Nora sighed dramatically, "anything goes. Um… I hope I don't regret that." She giggled nervously.

_Haha nope!_

_*evil grin* Challenge accepted_

_NO REGRETS_

_ALL THE REGRETS_

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_i'm watching this at 3am in my country on a school night i expect a show_

Just keep smiling, she told herself. Just bottle it in. Confidence is key. Unfortunately, she was so hypnotised by the chat that Ren needed to nudge her. She snapped up. "Hm?"

"The rules?"

"But we just- ohh..." Nora cleared her throat. "Okay. How this will work is we," she gestured at Ren and herself, "will choose truth or dare and you guys" she booped in the direction of the camera, "will send your questions or dares through the chat or Twitter. Then we'll pick one. We can only do two truths or dares in a row. That good?"

_Can we start playing now?_

_START!_

_I'm biting my nails I can't stand the tension rn_

"Great!" She turned to Ren. "Should you go first or…?"

"I'll do it." Ren readjusted his position and leaned forward. "Truth."

_What are your true feelings for Nora?_

_Are you in love with Nora?_

_What's something you've never told Nora?_

All similar questions that Nora craved the answers to. Maybe something good could come out of it. She smiled slightly thinking about it. Ren, however, showed no signs of fluster or discomfort. Just that calm, blank face he often defaulted to.

"What's something I've never told Nora? I never told her," he began. Her heart fluttered, "that I've slowly replaced the plain flour in her pancakes with wholemeal."

"You what?!" Nora's eyes widened, her mouth a gaping grin. She playfully shoved him. "I knew it! I knew something was different!"

_WELL THAT DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED_

_I guess you could say he DANCED around that_

_Ninja Ren dodges his feelings again_

Could people stand to comment on something other than personal headcanons? Not like they could possibly understand him better than her.

"My turn!" At this point, both truth and dare seemed equally dangerous, but perhaps she could deflect like Ren, if he did have anything to deflect from. "Truth."

Much of the same as what Ren got flicked past at an unreadable pace, so she checked Twitter.

_Do you have a crush on Ren?_

_Why haven't there been as many duets lately?_

_Why are you and Ren so close?_

"Um…" She kept scrolling.

_have u eva been in luv?_

_Why won't you tell Ren you love him?_

"Aha!" she exclaimed, loud enough to cause Ren to flinch. "If I had to choose between pancakes or wearing pink, I'd choose to…" She paused to think about her answer. "This is so hard. There are a lot of other pretty colours in the world, like blue and purple and green, so I'd choose pancakes, but I don't think I'll ever be this cute again."

"You're always cute."

Nora froze, failing spectacularly to restrain the blood rushing to her face. "Thanks, Ren," she squeaked.

Having realised the implications of what he just said, Ren averted his gaze, a light blush on his cheeks also, which he covered by reaching for his water bottle.

_That. Was. Adorable._

_OMG OTP_

_MY SHIP_

_yea ok they in luv_

_Together we can get them together-together~!_

_Not long before we get to scream I TOLD YOU SO_

"Truth," said Ren, twisting the cap back onto the water bottle.

_JUST TELL US HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT NORA ALREADY_

_YES DO IT_

_I must know. WE must know._

The same thing over and over yet again, and then:

_Did you keep any secrets from your parents growing up?_

And that was the lone question in a sea he latched onto. "I never grew up with my parents," he responded. "It was mostly just Nora and I."

Twitter and the chat exploded.

_Are you orphans?_

_Did they abandon you?_

_Are they dead?_

_How long have you two known each other?_

_Is everything okay?_

"We'll answer those questions when we're combat ready," said Nora, saluting with a forced smile. Her phone buzzed with a text from Penny.

_Penny: *salute gif*_

"Let's move on now. I pick… truth again!"

_ANOTHER truth?!_

_dis is da 4th 1!_

_DW next time they HAVE to do a dare!_

_FMK Ren Yang Jaune_

_YES YES F*** MARRY KILL_

"Oh no," she said after reading the question out loud. "I love all three of these people so much. Honestly, Yang is one of the sexiest people in Remnant, but I don't wanna kill Ren or Jaune."

"Not dying would be great," said Ren.

"I guess I like Jaune more than Yang, so I'd eff him so he's allowed to live and," her voice shrank into a mumble, "marry Ren because he's my bestest friend… I'm sorry, Yang!"

"I'd probably do the same," said Ren.

_AHA! NAILED IT!_

_You'd honestly pass up the chance to fuck me? Disappointed!_

_I know many have said this, but I will too. WHY *clap* ARE *clap* THEY *clap* NOT *clap* DATING?!_

_I can't decide which parts of this livestream I want to animate most. Help! They're too cute!_

With each awkward, flustered moment, Nora couldn't ignore how fanfic-like this whole livestream was. Their fans kept building the tension more and more, certain that they'd receive romantic payoff. But there was no guarantee. Nora could be a few moments away from having her heart broken.

"Guess I'll have to take a dare," said Ren.

They had been waiting. The chat whizzed past. And the refreshed Twitter page doubled in length. The same word over and over.

_kiss nora_

_Kiss!_

_KISS_

_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!_

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL_

He read it all with the same frown. Nora found herself enraptured by a rather interesting spot of carpet, though she could feel his gaze on her. Finally, she was brave enough to look at him, at that bashful face he was usually so good at hiding. It can't mean... She tapped her cheek. "Just here maybe?" He leaned in to peck her cheek, and drew back quickly. Nora slouched forward and cradled her head in her hands to hide the blush that somehow got even darker. Her cheeks had been so tight for so long they ached.

_That was NOT what we wanted and you know it!_

_cute but could be cuter_

_NO *slams fist on table* *knocks over coffee* F*** wait no that's against the rules KISS PROPERLY_

_Guys I've been watching you two for a long time and I really think there's something between you_

"Look sloths," Nora snapped. "We love you, but we're not together-together, okay? Like, just because we're a male and female who happen to be close? We're happy with our friendship."

_But why do you refuse to boop your fans?_

_Why does Ren choose duet songs that relate to you both?_

_How come you never want to date anyone else?_

_I never believed in soulmates until I saw you two._

_I'm like you in a lot of ways, Nora, and when someone like Ren came along, I decided to take a chance because of you two. Now we're engaged, and I couldn't be happier!_

_You guys might not be together-together, but you're my relationship goals!_

_We're sorry for pushing you. We just get tired of seeing it. Every video, every question asked, you're avoiding it. Never a straight answer._

_If you were both the same gender I'd say the same. I'd know. I'm a lesbian._

Every one of those messages touched her heart. All this time, she assumed it was an aggressive sense of heteronormativity, but for many it clearly ran deeper than that. Whatever it was between her and Ren, it inspired people and gave them hope for their own romantic futures. People were getting married because of them? She still couldn't believe it.

But if Ren was in love with her as many insisted, why did he never say anything? _Same reason as you._ But why did he never catch any of her hints? _Because you're both absolute dolts in fierce denial._

She turned to him. He had that pose that screamed bottled feelings. Knees together, arms crossed, eyes downcast. A livestream was not a good time for him to be open. Should they end it now? Maybe not. It's only been fifteen minutes in, and they couldn't let their fans down. The life of a YouTuber was never easy, and with tensions this high, would the fans ever stop? No. They needed a test to see if the feelings really were mutual. If they weren't, everyone could finally shut up, and Nora would at least know for sure. Maybe it would be easier to get over him then.

Deep breath. "Dare."

_Kiss Ren please_

_Kis him. On the lips. We all know you want too._

_It's okay. He'll still be your bestie 3_

_we love u guys and we know you love each other_

_give us a proper kiss plz_

"Is it okay with you?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded, still not looking up.

"You sure?"

He faced her. "I am."

"Okay." She turned to the camera, hands clasped to stop them from shaking. "Just one," she said. "Just one, short kiss. That's all."

_Yep~!_

_Okie_

_i wanna dare ren to twerk soon_

_yes we have other plans dw_

Nora had given up on trying to hide her emotions by this point. The moment she had wanted for so many years was only a few seconds away. Please turn out alright. "Ren?" Their eyes met. "Are you ready."

"Yes."

Many people thought Nora was crazy to do many things, wondering if she ever hesitated before she acted, because she never seemed to. In reality, she had a philosophy that she followed. _Do it before you tell yourself no._ This was one of those times where she thrust forward without allowing herself to hesitate. She almost threw herself at Ren, crashing her lips into his and almost knocking him back. He grabbed her hips and steadied them without breaking the kiss, and he did not remove his hands. It should be over now, _but why, why, why are we still going?_

They were at a slow, gentle pace. Still nervous, still uncertain, still treating each other with fragility. Nora, deciding to be brave, slid her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through those long, dark locks she loved so much. In response, he pulled her closer, until their torsos pressed against each other.

Nora was very well accustomed to having millions of thoughts racing through her head at once, but not billions going so fast she could hardly glimpse them. _You should've told me sooner_ and _I should've told you sooner_ and _I love you_ and _I love this_ and _It's like a dream_ and _I've never felt more at home with you_ and _I'm sorry this took so long_ and _You still taste like this morning's pancakes_. It all blurred into this stream of intense affection rushing from the dam that had burst, and how cathartic it was.

_Buzz._

What is that?

_Buzz buzz._

Who's texting them now of all times?

_Buzz buzz buzz._

Stop. Things are getting interesting. The tongues are out.

_Buzz buzz._

_Buzz buzz buzz._

_Buzz._

Are they forgetting something?

_Buzz buzz buzz._

_Buzz buzz._

Her eyes flew open. She sprung away from him and stared at the chat in horror.

_WOOHOO FINALLY_

_just when things were getting hot…_

_Nora: Just a quick kiss! *kisses Ren for two and a half minutes*_

_I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING_

_We. Freaking. TOLD YOU SO!_

_At last, I can die in peace_

No no no this wasn't supposed to happen what did Ren think crap crap crap why why why and since when did she end up in his lap she kinda feels dizzy now what the heck.

"I'm so sorry, Ren," she blurted. "I just- I got- I don't know-"

He hushed her and handed over his phone, where she saw all the texts from their friends.

_Yang: OH LOOK YOU FINALLY STOPPED LIE-ING TO YOURSELF_

_Blake: My rl otp has become CANON?! WHAT?!_

_Jaune: Congrats, guys!_

_Weiss: heh hem… FINALLY YOU DOLTS_

_Ruby: *screaming gif*_

_Jaune: Guys?_

_Pyrrha: You and Nora are going on a double date with Jaune and I ASAP_

_Penny: My robot heart just received an upgrade. It makes me want to scream how much I love you guys._

_Jaune: Guys I think you need to stop soon_

_Sun: My heroes!_

_Neptune: I guess Nora's taken then :p_

_Jaune: GUYS YOUR STILL ON LIVESTREAM_

_Coco: That was one passionate lovestream ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Velvet: u guys r so cute omg I'm so happy 4 u~!_

_Jaune: GUYS STOP MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!_

Nora flopped backwards, but Ren's arm around her waist held her up. "My brain hurts," she groaned.

"Please sit up, Nora."

She swooned. "Noooo. Let me die here. In your arms."

"Should we end the livestream?"

Nora groaned her approval, but when Ren opened his mouth to address the audience, she bolted upright. "Wait, no! Let's keep going."

"What?"

"Let's keep going."

He blinked. "I'm not sure."

"Please?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it worth your while later." _What the hell did I just say?_

She could hear his grin. "Tempting."

 _Goddamn it, Ren!_ "Um." She kissed him again, not knowing what else to do.

When she backed away, her heart melted upon seeing the adorable, dazed expression Ren had. "Truth," he said.

_Aww look they're already like a couple~!_

_How long have you had feelings for Nora?_

_Are you two together-together, now?_

"Are we together-together, Nora?"

"I want to be," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Nora glared at him. That teasing smile said he heard her.

"I said I want to be together-together," she said.

"Me too."

Nora squealed and tackled him in a hug. "You're the best! Boop!"

"Thanks, Nora, but I think we're out of shot."

"Oh, right."

They sat up and Nora swung her legs over his again.

"Really?"

She nuzzled against his shoulder. "Keep cuddling me, please."

"Okay." He wrapped an arm around her waist again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dare," Nora said, "but don't make me move."

_Reveal a secret._

"Ooh, I like that one." She turned to Ren. "There is one thing I haven't told you."

"What's that?"

Nora booped his nose. "That's my way of saying I love you. Romantically."

His wide-eyed expression sent her into a fit of giggles. "You're serious?" She nodded, and he groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"But you're my idiot now."

"I've always been your idiot, Nora."

_GAH IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE THAT CUTE!_

_*screaming*_

_hi yes i didnt ask for all these feels but thanks anyways_

_They are cheesier than my cheese-stuffed pizza._

They continued the livestream, finally getting more questions and dares about something other than their (gasp) mutual affection. Ren twerked on camera (so well that Nora could barely suppress the naughty thoughts), she prank-called her grandmother, who didn't believe her when she later revealed that she and Ren were together-together.

"When did this happen?"

"Twenty minutes ago. You can watch it online." (Grandma did. With much enthusiasm.)

They had to turn their phones off due to the constant influx of messages as news rapidly spread across their social networks. Fans sent aesthetics and fanart on social media. Many of the less extreme fans who kept their love for the ship private out of respect to them finally allowed the bottled inspiration to burst forth.

"We should finish up soon," said Ren.

_no keep goin 4eva i luv dis plz keep going_

_Ah well, they'll need their privacy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_This. Is the best. Livestream. I have ever. Watched._

Nora nodded. "I think we should take a truth or dare from each other to end it."

"Good idea. Your turn."

"I dare you to take me out on a date."

"Sure." He dug an arm under her knees and wrapped the other around her waist. She squeaked as he lifted her.

Nora wiggled in his arms. "Hey, put me down. We're not done!"

"I dare you to put up with this," he said, carrying her off screen.

"Ren!"

"Thanks for tuning in, sloths."

_End of livestream._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! Someone on Tumblr posited that a RWBY YouTuber AU would be the worst possible AU and I disagreed so strongly that I wrote this fanfiction just to spite them. They admitted that I did a good job :D


End file.
